


Собеседник

by Mey_Chan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе не за кого больше выпить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собеседник

— Для такого свинарника у тебя здесь слишком чистая посуда, — замечает Владимир.

— Не хочу слушать нотации от того, кто похищал и мучил людей.

— Может, у моих людей спросим, кто из нас плохой и кто любит пытки? — Владимир повышает голос на тон, Мэттью различает вибрирующие нотки ярости. Но сердцебиение его тут же успокаивается, и горлышко бутылки хрустально стукается о край стакана. — Доливаю?

— Пожалуй, мне уже хватит, — торопливо отвечает Мэттью. Все его чувства притупились, рецепторы будто оглохли, слух и обоняние расфокусированы, и мысли в полном беспорядке. Пожалуй, русский одолел бы его сейчас, и вся эта пьянка опрометчива, но между опасностью и отчаяньем Мэттью сегодня выбирает первое.

— За что пьём сейчас? 

Мэттью пожимает плечами.

— Просто пьём.

— Так нельзя — без повода. Давай за моего брата.

Мэттью кусает губы и медлит поднять стакан. Владимир тут же вскипает:

— Не будешь пить за преступника? А ты вообще знал его? Знал, каким он был, ты, псих в маске? Или мы для тебя все на одно лицо, все — только мусор под ногами?

Он произносит ещё что-то длинное и злое на русском, и Мэттью, который немного знает язык, не разбирает больше половины.

— Что значит вот это? — он произносит последнюю часть фразы, совершенно зубодробительное выражение.

— Это всё о тебе, — отрезает Владимир и делает глоток прямо из горла. Прозрачные капли стекают по его горлу, по двигающемуся кадыку.

Судя по звуку, с которым водка плещется внутри бутылки, её остаётся совсем немного. Мэттью торопливо говорит:

— Хорошо, я выпью за него.

Алкоголь обжигает горло, путает мысли ещё больше, и проблемы больше не кажутся такими важными и сложными, возникает ложное ощущение лёгкости. 

— Мир его праху, — говорит Владимир, и теперь Мэттью понимает каждое слово.

— Давай ещё выпьем за твоего брата, — хрипло предлагает он.

Владимир почему-то не спешит наливать.

— Тебе больше не за кого выпить? — спрашивает он.

Мэттью пытается сосредоточиться — и понимает, что это гиблое дело, что лучше не думать об этом.

Владимир, следящий за выражением его лица, замечает:

— Вот теперь тебе точно хватит.

Мэттью хочет спорить, но сил нет. Поэтому он поднимается, шатаясь, бредёт до кушетки и ложится на неё. Веки закрываются сами, и присутствие Владимира ощущается уже очень смутно.

— Спасибо, что составил компанию, — бормочет Мэттью, засыпая.

— А чем ещё заняться, когда ты мёртв, — говорит Владимир.

И исчезает из комнаты и жизни Мэттью — до следующего раза.


End file.
